Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, también conocido como GTA V, es la decimoquinta entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto que fué lanzado el 17 de septiembre de 2013 para consolas Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3. Su juego predecesor es Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, lanzado para Xbox 360, PS3 y PC. Es la segunda entrega de la saga para consolas de "última generación", con mejoras gráficas muy notables, un mundo Sandbox más grande y realista, motor físico anteriormente utilizado para GTA IV. Se espera que venda más de 75 millones de copias tras su lanzamiento. La historia transcurre en la remodelada ciudad de Los Santos, donde Michael, Trevor y Franklin trabajan individualmente hasta que se cruzan sus vidas y empiezan a trabajar en equipo robando bancos o realizando trabajos para la mafia local. Rumores y especulaciones Los rumores sobre Grand Theft Auto V se iniciaron con la salida de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, ya que en el manual del juego venía una imagen que indicaba dónde se ubicaría el próximo juego de la saga. El lugar venía de un cartel de un Sex Shop en el juego, con la imagen de un volcán. Los créditos finales de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony también dan pistas sobre el cambio de ciudad y el nuevo desarrollo del juego. Entre otras escenas, se puede ver en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis un taxi aparcando en la entrada. De dicho taxi sale Patrick McReary con una bolsa (aparentemente con el dinero robado anteriormente) y entrando para coger un avión. Tras algunos interludios, aparece un avión despegando, por lo que hace indicar que Patrick tomó ese vuelo y huyó de Liberty City. Varia gente especuló sobre si GTA V se desarrollaría en Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, esta idea fue bastante rechazada en su momento, dado que Rockstar Games publicó el videojuego L.A. Noire, ambientado en dicha ciudad. No obstante, ésta fue la ciudad elegida finalmente, entre otros motivos por el cambio de época y temática. Descripción Los Santos: una extensa metrópolis llena de gurús de autoayuda, aspirantes a estrellas y famosos en decadencia tratando de mantenerse a flote en una era de incertidumbre económica y tele por cable barata. En medio de esta confusión, tres criminales muy distintos lo arriesgan todo en una serie de audaces y peligrosos asaltos que podrían solucionarles la vida. Historia de Grand Theft Auto V Anuncio de tráiler Confirmación de logotipo y nombre thumb|250px|Anuncio del primer tráiler en la página web oficial de Rockstar. El 25 de octubre de 2011, y sin previo aviso o rumor, se actualizó la página oficial de Rockstar (rockstargames.com) con la primera noticia oficial sobre dicho juego. En concreto, se sustituyó el contenido habitual de la compañía por una simple imagen, con fondo negro, anunciado el nombre y logotipo de dicho juego, y la publicación del primer tráiler para el día 2 de noviembre del mismo año. Asimismo, el twitter oficial de la compañía (@RockstarGames) confirmó dicha noticia con un escueto tweet #GTAV rockstargames.com. Hipótesis sobre el logotipo Pese a que no hubo más confirmación oficial que el nombre y el logotipo, la publicación del primer material oficial pudo dar pistas sobre características de la nueva entrega. Por un lado, el nombre parece indicar que de nuevo habrá un cambio de generación, tras estrenar la cuarta el juego Grand Theft Auto IV y completarla los episodios y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Sin embargo, podría tratarse de un cambio de nombre que sólo indique cambio de localización. Pese al nombre, otra teoría a favor de que no se cambie de generación (y por tanto, de universo paralelo) son las conexiones con personajes de la presente generación, como son Phil Bell, James Pedeaston o Patrick McReary. Dolar.jpg V logo.png En cuanto al logotipo, el diseño del V (cinco) parece estar basado en los antiguos billetes de dólar, como uno de 1899 que muestra el mismo patrón de dibujo. Esto pudo ser un indicativo de que la siguiente entrega tendría conexiones con el dinero (blanqueo, tráfico, apuestas ilegales,...) pudiendo ubicarse en Las Venturas (casinos) o Washington D.C. (capital del país), entre otros. Subida en bolsa de Take 2 thumb|left|200px|Subida en bolsa el día del anuncio. Al igual que en otras fechas señaladas, el primer anuncio oficial sobre la nueva entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto benefició a su compañía propietaria, Take-Two Interactive. Pese a que no hubieron datos específicos, salvo un logotipo y un trailer cercano, el mismo día del anuncio (25 de octubre de 2011) sus acciones subieron casi un 6%, aumentando en 0.83 puntos y dejando su valor en dicha fecha a 15.22 dólares la acción.Información de Nasdaq Publicación del primer tráiler El 2 de noviembre de 2011, una semana después de su anuncio, fue publicado oficialmente el primer trailer del juego. Además de confirmar su logotipo, se pueden observar detalles como la ciudad (que de nuevo se trata de Los Santos, al igual que Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) o un argumento bastante distinto al de dicha entrega. Pese a no ofrecer detalles más específicos sobre las características generales (protagonista, fecha, localizaciones, novedades,...) algunos detalles novedosos pueden observarse en la pequeña muestra del juego: *Ciudad remodelada y con un estilo más real, de forma similar a Liberty City (IV). *Ubicación en una época cercana a la actualidad. *Aparición de perros. *Aparición de un barrio coreano. *Aparición de una zona montañosa, playas y algo de campo. *Aparición de motos de agua, como el Jet Ski. Anuncio oficial de Grand Theft Auto V El día 3 de noviembre de 2011, tras haber publicado el trailer el día anterior, Rockstar Games (y en mayor medida su compañía propietaria, Take-Two Interactive) realizó el anuncio oficial del juego. Entre otros detalles, confirmó oficialmente que la única localización del juego sería Los Santos (ya visto en el tráiler) en detrimento de una posible recreación completa del estado de San Andreas visto en la tercera generación. En Octubre del 2012, se anuncia la fecha de lanzamiento del juego: primavera (en el hemisferio norte) del 2013 para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. También se anuncia que a partir del 5 de noviembre de 2012, Grand Theft Auto V estará disponible para reservar en tiendas en todo el mundo.Anuncio del la fecha de lanzamiento.. El 5 de noviembre, Rockstar anunció la fecha para su segundo trailer: el miércoles 14 de noviembre causando sorpresa y locura entre los fans del juegoAnuncio de la fecha del segundo trailer. Archivo:Pest Control Artwork.jpg|Primer artwork del juego.Noticia que presenta el artwork en Rockstar Newswire. Archivo:Segundo artwork de GTA V (primavera).jpg|Segundo artwork del juego. Nótese en la parte inferior la fecha de lanzamiento del mismo.Noticia que presenta la fecha de lanzamiento en Rockstar Newswire. Archivo:ArtworkV2.jpg|Tercer artwork del juego. Archivo:ArtworkV3.jpg|Cuarto artwork del juego. Rockstar responde... Tras meses de silencio, Rockstar Games reveló detalles sobre GTA V, respondiendo a las dudas de los fans respecto al lanzamiento y aclarando dudasRockstar responde: GTA V, Max Payne 3 y otros. Rockstar confirmó que se está trabajando muy duro, implementando nuevas tecnologías para lograr un juego agradable y divertido. También lanzó unas imágenes que muestran un poco la ciudad. Además, desmintió los rumores sobre "betas" de prueba para el juego....there is absolutely no ‘beta’ test for the game... Helicóptero GTAV.jpeg Lago GTAV.jpeg GTA_V_Bicicleta.jpeg GTA_V_Cheetah.jpg GTA_V_jet.jpeg Motos GTA V.jpg Tenis GTA V.jpg Paracaidas GTA V.jpg GTA_V_Camion.jpeg GTA_V_Avion.jpg GTA_V_Infernus.jpeg GTA_V_Los_Santos2.jpeg M&T&F Noticias.jpg HydraV Noticias.jpg Franklin&Chop.jpg SubmarineV Noticias.jpg SharkV Noticias.jpg Actual 1364388007.jpg Actual 1364387961.jpg Actual 1364387903.jpg Actual 1364387865.jpg Actual 1364387827.jpg Actual 1364387787.jpg Actual 1364387755.jpg Actual 1364387695.jpg Actual 1364387659.jpg Actual 1364387558.jpg Vespucci Beach from Air.jpg Paracaidas gta v.png Gta v trevor sanchez .png Gta v plane.png Gta v motocycle .png Gta v masks .png Gta v los santos.png Gta v comet .png Gta 5 persecucíon.png Gta 5 grove street.png Gta 5 franklin.png Gta 5 asalto .png Gta v screenshot 8.png Gta v screenshot 7.png Gta v screenshot 5.png Gta v screenshot 4.png Gta v screenshot 3.png Gta v screenshot 2.png Gta v screenshot.png Trevor Underwater.jpg Trevor Mini-M4.jpg Three Mask.jpg Sanchez Race.jpg RPG Mask.jpg Radars and Lighting.jpg Police Searchight - Franklin.jpg Police Pursuit.jpg Minigun Trevor.jpg Michael-Planing rob.jpg Micahel Shotgun.jpg Micahel Followed.jpg Micahel Boat.jpg Masks and Guns.jpg LS-Walk of the Fame.jpg Haze Bank-Terraza.jpg Franklin Colt 357.jpg Explotion and Guns.jpg Police Pursuit 2.jpg Galería in game de GTA V.jpg Franklin Bahamas.jpg Submarino-GTA V.jpg Sanchez-GTAV.jpg Sabre GT GTA V.jpg Sabre GT-GTAV.jpg Gta 5 screen 9.png Gta 5 screen 8.png Gta 5 screen 7.png Gta 5 screen 6.png Gta 5 screen 5.png Gta 5 screen 4.png Gta 5 screen 3.png Gta 5 screen 2.png Gta 5 screen 1.png Trevor PoliceFootPursuit.jpg Trevor CustomSabre.jpg Trevor Airplane.jpg PurpleComet.jpg Michael RollerExplosiveGranade.jpg Michael Heist.jpg Michael&Trevor Dinghy.jpg Micahel Shooting.jpg LosSantosGunClub AmmuNation.jpg LosSantos PolicePursuit.jpg Franklin Shooting.jpg Franklin PoliceBusted.jpg AlamoSea.jpg Trevor en una cuatrimoto.jpg LANCHA Atras el Mount Chilliad.jpg GTA V 12.png GTA V 11.png GTA V 10.png GTA V 9.png GTA V 8.png GTA V 7.png GTA V 6.png GTA V 5.png GTA V 4.png GTA V 3.png GTA V 2.png Trevor en una vapid.jpg Copche con equipaje.jpg Trevor caza.jpg Submarino explorando.jpg Shamal parte trasera.jpg Franklin en rockford.jpg Persecucion.jpg Michael jugando tenis.jpg Mount chilliad v.jpg Bugstar.jpg Blaine county de noche.jpg Patrulla.jpg Campo.jpg Cnal de Los Santos.jpg Helicopteroydelperro.jpg Mar.jpg Tienda GTA V.jpg Los 3 protagonistas.jpg Los Santos de noche.jpg Información de Game Informer En un extenso reportaje del magazine Game Informer sobre el esperado Grand Theft Auto V, una enorme cantidad de detalles han sido hechos público por Rockstar. Buscando repetir el éxito logrado por los episodios adicionales de GTA IV, que añadieron al juego además del protagonismo del inmigrante europeo Niko Bellic, al motero Johnny Klebitz y al guardaespaldas/hombre de confianza de Gay Tony, Luis Lopez, lo que arrojaba tres personalidades y formas de recorrer los entornos del juegos bien diferenciadas, la quinta entrega numerada de Grand Theft Auto presenta tres personajes distintos dentro del mismo juego, Michael, Trevor y Franklin, cada uno con su propia personalidad, sus motivaciones, habilidades y, sobre todo, su propio estilo de resolver situaciones comprometidas y salir adelante en una Los Santos más gigantesca que nunca. Según Rockstar, cuanto no estemos controlando a los otros dos, cada uno realizará sus cosas y asuntos del día a día en su vida, sorprendiéndonos según la editora cuando dejemos de controlar por ejemplo a Trevor y pasemos en tiempo real al manejo de Franklin, encontrándonos de repente que este está en medio de un problema del que tendremos que pensar rápido como salir, o a lo mejor enfrascado en sus hobbies, los cuales sus creadores quieren que cada uno de los tres tenga al menos dos hobbies que practicar en formato de minijuego que los diferencien aún más. Michael, Trevor y Franklin no tendrán citas esta vez como Niko ni novias a las que recoger y llevar a comer o a divertirse, aunque contarán con una serie de amigos y familiares característicos de cada uno. Michael está casado y tiene un hijo problemático de veinte años que fuma marihuana. Franklin cuenta con Lamar, una especie de versión demente de este que será uno de sus mejores amigos. Y Trevor tendrá a Ron, un paranoico amante de las teorías de conspiraciones que vive en un trailer. Caras conocidas de GTA IV regresarán, aunque no veremos a Niko ni a otros como CJ de San Andreas, ya que los universos de los GTA de PS2 y los de esta generación son distintos. Cuando nos cansemos de tiros, muertes, conducción al límite en cualquier clase de vehículo y superficie, aparte de los hobbies tendremos varias actividades como Jet Ski, Salto Base, Tennis, Triatlones, un circuito completo de Golf con todos sus hoyos e incluso Yoga para relajarnos un poco de tanta tensión. En cuanto a la personalización física, la amplia libertad de San Andreas no regresará aquí. Los elementos físicos y estilo RPG que usábamos para construir el Carl Johnson que mejor se ajustaba a nuestro gusto no regresan, ya que aunque el estudio pensó en ello, la caracterización, animación de movimientos y definición de Trevor, Franklin y Michael no permiten elementos como subirlos de peso o dotarlos de una constitución física más musculada, siendo la ropa lo único que podemos cambiar de ellos a nivel físico. Los Santos, creada a imagen y semejanza de la variedad de razas, credos, culturas, nacionalidades, arquitecturas y entornos desde desérticos a urbanitas pasando por rurales que vemos en Los Ángeles, desde luego ha cambiado desde la última vez que la vimos en acción en el icónico GTA: SA de la mano del hermano CJ. En Rockstar se quedaron con las ganas de copiar literalmente L.A. y todo lo que la rodea. Algo que la potencia de esta generación les ha permitido llevar a cabo. Una de las características del nuevo sandbox es que implementará la estructura de misiones dinámicas que tanto éxito tuvo en Red Dead Redemption. Cuando estemos conduciendo por la vasta extensión que comprenderá Los Santos, una extensión que sus creadores definen como la mezcla de todo el territorio de Red Dead Redemption, GTA IV y San Andreas juntos, podemos encontrarnos desde coches en llamas a auto-estopistas haciéndonos una señal con el dedo para que nos detengamos, o incluso dos coches rodeados de cadáveres en pleno desierto. Cada una de estas opciones podrá ser ignorada y observarla simplemente como meros testigos, aunque en caso de que nos paremos y decidamos actuar, estas activarán nuevas misiones y objetivos que cumplir, todo ello rodeado de NPCs que realizarán todo tipo de actividades, desde montar en su Vespa tranquilamente hasta predicadores dando un sermón callejero a su fiel comunidad de creyentes. Según Rockstar, una crítica habitual hacia GTA IV era que había poco que hacer con el dinero que obteníamos y aquí en GTA V es totalmente distinto, pues Rockstar promete una economía bastante activa tal como se vio en GTA: VC, pues ahora la compra de empresas, vehículos y otras cosas de ese estilo regresa. Esto permite que el jugador pueda interactuar profundamente en el panorama económico de Los Santos y cree "su imperio" de posibilidades en este basto mundo. Las interacciones van desde comprar una pequeña empresa de taxis para que los viajes no cuesten o abrir un pequeño taller, hasta comprar una empresa aeronáutica y muchas cosas más. En cuanto a la jugabilidad, en el apartado de conducción, que incluye el manejo como nos tiene la saga acostumbrados de una enorme flota de vehículos entre los que se incluyen camiones, BMX, ATVs, helicópteros, coches, motos de Cross y motos acuáticas, ha sido mejorada en aspectos como que ahora los coches se pegan al asfalto de forma más realista. El pensamiento del estudio era que los coches de GTA IV eran demasiado grandes. Estos han sido rehechos implementando más físicas, logrando que su conducción no difiera de la que tendríamos en un juego de careras. Este aspecto es importante para Rockstar, que quiere trabajar sobre este aspecto con un nivel superior al de anteriores entregas. A la hora de disparar, el sentimiento generalizado en Rockstar es que han conseguido evolucionar dentro de esta mecánica aparte de en lo visual, y en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, este nunca sustituirá la contundencia de un buen y preciso tiro en la sien o una ráfaga en el pecho, pero sí que es "mejor que el que tuvimos en el pasado". Tres protagonistas, atracos de banco y la mayor ciudad que Rockstar ha construido hasta la fecha. Bienvenidos a Grand Theft Auto V. Pero, ¿y la historia? ¿Cómo encajan tres personalidades diferentes en este nuevo Los Santos? Los amantes de películas como Heat o The Italian Job, o juegos como Kane & Lynch se alegrarán al saber que los atracos de bancos serán parte esencial de la trama y del ADN de los personajes. Michael, que vive bajo el programa de protección de testigos, se nos asemeja a esa figura que Robert De Niro plasmaba magistralmente en la inmensa Heat de Michael Mann, y que vive una situación familiar desesperada que lo obliga a volver a la vida de la que renegó por ellos. Franklin nos sumergirá en el mundo de los Repo Men -con listas reales de los modelos que más a menudo son embargados por las calles de L.A.-, aquellos que cuando no pagas los plazos de tu coche van a por ello, indistintamente de si estás subido a él o no, además de ser todo un Casanova de color. Y Trevor se asemejará en comportamiento al desquiciado Lynch de la saga de IO Interactive, una bestia que ha perdido el Norte tras salir del ejército, sin nada que perder y muchas ganas de golpear y disparar a todo lo que se mueva. Los tres se juntarán para planear un golpe, EL golpe -¿os imagináis reventar la puerta blindada de la cámara con uno de ellos mientras saltamos de repente al otro para controlar a los rehenes y al tercero para vigilar que la poli no viene, volviendo al primero para entrar y hacernos con el dinero?- con el que sus ruinas y miserias desaparecerán y con las que Grand Theft Auto V parece que no hará más que comenzar. Sobre el modo Multijugador, Rockstar ha dejado claro que quiere llevar la experiencia GTA a un mundo en conjunto con varios jugadores. Ya que el modo online de GTA V cuenta con diversos modos de entretenimiento que los jugadores podrán optar en cualquier momento; tal como atracar cualquier local, dar un fuerte golpe en un banco, participar en carreras por mar, tierra e incluso aire y los clásicos modos multijugador como "partida a muerte", "duelo por equipo", etc. Junto a todo esto se suma la nueva aplicación que Rockstar nos regala: el editor de carreras. Un editor que funcionará para que los jugadores creen sus carreras a su gusto y compitan con sus amigos. La economía tampoco se queda atrás, pues el dinero que se logré reunir el modo historia del juego se podrá usar en el modo online y con este y con el que también se gané en algunas partidas, se podrán comprar apartamentos tipo loft y entre otros para traer amigos y pasar un rato, personalizar la vestimenta del personaje que usemos así como objetos pequeños (relojes, collares, etc), personalizar las armas que se usen, tunear los vehículos, etc, etc. Además, la estructura de Crews - grupos de miembros de la comunidad - de Max Payne 3 estará implementada en GTA V, según confirmó anteriormente Dan Houser. En resumen, el modo multijugador posee la suficiente frescura y amplitud para superar por mucho a su antecesor y para más. Esto y más es Grand Theft Auto V. Los Santos El juego se desarrolla en Los Santos, una ciudad ficticia basada en Los Angeles, formado por alrededores como: *Cordones montañosos *Desiertos *Zonas de cultivo *Zonas de bosque *Oceáno Dicho ciudad abarca varios sectores, tales como las zonas comerciales, las playas, los barrios adinerados y los barrios marginados Protagonistas Michael De Santa En otros tiempos fue uno de los hombres más buscados de América por su reputación de gran ladrón de bancos. Pero eso es parte del pasado. Ahora está retirado, jubilado, viviendo bajo el auspicio del programa de protección de testigos de FIB en el que recaló tras utilizar sus contactos dentro de agencias federales para sacarle de la primera línea de fuego y empezar de cero. No sabemos a cambio de qué. Pese a haber conseguido el sueño americano de todo criminal, Michael es infeliz, se siente miserable: vive en una lujosa mansión con piscina y pista de tenis, en el exclusivo barrio de Rockford Hills, pero está atrapado en un matrimonio insípido con su mujer Amanda y Tracy y James, sus hijos, dos niños mimados con los que no consigue conectar. En apariencia Michael parece tenerlo todo, pero en realidad está aburrido, frustrado y a punto de explotar. El único desahogo que tiene es pasarse los días bebiendo whisky, ver antiguas películas de acción criminal de Vinewood, visitar de vez en cuando a su psiquiatra y, finalmente, volver a la vida delictiva que lo llevó a esa situación. Debido a su profesionalismo como ladrón de bancos, Michael se encarga de planear las estrategias para los atracos a joyería, bancos y tiendas. Franklin Clinton Es joven, listo y ambicioso. Se encuentra cómodo actuando a ambos lados de la ley. Franklin trabaja con su amigo Lamar embargando coches como "repo men" para un prestamista y vendedor armenio sin escrúpulos llamado Simeon Yetarian. En uno de sus encargos coincide casualmente a Michael, a quien ve como una figura criminal paterna, un padrino de quien aprender en el negocio y especialmente, con quien poder tener la oportunidad de dar grandes golpes y convertirse en un pez gordo. Franklin es un conductor muy capaz, todo un "transporter". Vive en South Los Santos con su perro Chop. Trevor Phillips Un sociópata, expiloto del ejército que vive en una caravana en medio del campo junto al lago Alamo Sea, entre excesos de alcohol y drogas, y que acostumbra a despertarse desnudo, en calzoncillos, con unas resacas épicas. Es extremadamente violento y sólo Michael consigue tenerlo bajo control; estuvieron juntos en otros trabajos antes de los acontecimientos de GTA V, hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, Trevor tiene una afinidad manifiesta por codearse con traficantes de metanfetamina y bandas de motoristas tal como hemos visto en su trailer, que no se lleva bien con los Lost de GTA IV. Desaliñado, descuidado en su higiene personal y mentalmente inestable, nos ha sorprendido también con varias intervenciones cómicas y cumplidos espontáneos como "mmmffff... bonitas tetas nuevas". Jugabilidad Motor físico y controles *Mejora de physic engine, incluye nuevas interacciones. *Motor gráfico RAGE. *El sistema de combate ha sido remodelado, los golpes ya no van al "aire" como sucedía con GTA IV. *Se podrá escoger el personaje que quieras en cualquier momento del juego; la cámara se alejará, mostrara el mapa de la ciudad al estilo de "Google Earth" y podrás seleccionar el personaje; incluso esta herramienta se podrá utilizar en una misma misión utilizando las habilidades únicas de cada personaje. *Dependiendo del personaje que se elija, la forma de pararse, caminar, correr y disparar cambiara ya que cada uno tendrá sus propias habilidades, por lo que el juego se centra en la utilización de todas estás. *El sistema de manejo ha sido remodelado de igual forma, dando una sensación más real de conducción ya que los vehículos van mas "pegados al suelo". *Se ha añadido el modo "Bullet Time", tal como aparece en las entregas de Max Payne y el modo "Slow Time" a la conducción haciendo más fácil a la hora de manejar con tráfico durante una persecución. Historia *Cada atraco que se realice requiere planificar cada movimiento, ya que esto influenciara a la hora lograr el objetivo; ya sea necesario dejar estacionado coches rápidos para poder escapar, la hora a la que se realiza, la cantidad de rehenes, si es necesario más gente poder contratar una pandilla, etc.. *Más vehículos y más armas que cualquier otra entrega de la Saga GTA. Ocio *Nueva actividades, incluyendo yoga, jet sking, paracaidismo, tenis y golf. *Podrás conocer gente desconocida en la ciudad, normalmente son peatones, quienes te dan misiones. *Emisoras muy variadas, con diálogo y música (aunque mas diálogo). *Estará disponible la compra de propiedades, empresas y algunos lugares de interés, tal como sucedio con GTA: VC. *Al empezar el juego, tendrás la opción de subirte a un Bus y tomar un tour por la ciudad, de modo que puedas conocer más la ciudad. *Todo es explorable, desde la punta más alta de una montaña hasta los más profundo del océano; y cada uno de estos terrenos tiene sus propias características tales como tormentas de arena, lluvia y vida silvestre. Curiosidades *Es el primer juego de la saga en el cual el radar no es circular como los anteriores sino debido a la gran extensión del mapa es rectangular. *Es el primer GTA en tener animales como perros, venados, etc. Tema Galería GTA V logo.png|Logotipo del juego. GTAV PS3.jpg|Carátula para PlayStation 3. GTAV XBOX360.jpg|Carátula para Xbox 360. Tráilers Enlaces externos *Página web oficial Referencias en:Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Juegos